Nappeun!
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Keisengan Kim Jaejoong mengambil foto-foto memalukan kekasihnya a.k.a Jung Yunho, ternyata berbuntut masalah./ It's All about Yunjae couple/ BoysXBoys/Nappeun!Jae/Yaoi/Oneshot/ Warning inside/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Drabble Fic.

Lenght: One shoot.

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Drabble story About YunJae Couple.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Are you good girl_TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

Are You Good Girl Series: Nappeun

Yunho buru-buru berlari kearah kamar mandi dan kemudian menurunkan risleting celana yang dikenakannya dengan tidak sabaran tanpa menyadari adanya langkah kaki mengendap-endap yang ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersamanya.

Mengarahkan kamera dan kemudian membidik Yunho yang masih dalam posisi berdiri untuk memenuhi panggilan alam.

Pelaku pengambilan foto memalukan itu terkikik geli ketika mencek kembali foto-foto yang telah berhasil dia dapatkan.

Seorang CEO perusahaan dalam keadaan berpakaian lengkap tetapi terbuka dibagian pribadi.

Foto yang bagus sekali. Pikirnya nakal.

Yunho mengkerutkan keningnya heran, telinganya menangkap suara kikikan merdu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Apa mungkin dia berkhayal Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersamanya?

Penasaran, Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan membelalak.

Disana, Jaejoong berdiri sambil sesekali terkikik memperhatikan screen kamera yang berada digenggaman tangannya sementara dirinya dalam keadaan begitu terbuka.

Segera saja otaknya mencerna seluruh rangkaian kejadian.

"Hyaaaa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini." teriak Yunho menggelegar.

Jaejoong tersentak hingga nyaris saja melompat dari tempatnya dan kemudian buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Changmin nyaris saja tersendak daging panggang yang hendak ditelannya ketika Jaejoong berlari kearahnya dan berlindung tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jae, berikan kamera itu padaku." seru Yunho sambil menjulurkan lengannya berusaha menggapai Jaejoong yang berada diseberang meja.

Jaejoong berdecih tidak suka. "Tidak akan pernah." teriaknya.

Keduanya sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua mata saling melotot garang dan hanya terhalang meja dapur dengan changmin dan yoosu couple yang duduk dikedua sisinya dengan tampang cengok.

Saat Yunho bergerak mencoba meraih meja dengan mengitarinya maka Jaejoong akan berlari kearah kesisi meja yang lain dan terus seperti itu hingga keduanya terdiam dengan napas tersengal.

Yunho mencengkram pinggiran meja sambil berusaha menstabilkan napas dan detak jantungnya yang memburu.

"Sebaiknya kau berikan kamera sialan itu atau kau akan merasakan hukuman dariku." ancam Yunho.

Kedua mata doe Jaejoong menyipit. Jadi sekarang kekasihnya itu sudah berani mengancamnya. "Ooh, jadi kau berusaha mengancamku? Kau ingin tidur diluar malam ini Jung Yunho?"

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang melotot. "Sebenarnya siapa yang selalu meminta lebih selama ini."

Kata-kata Yunho sukses mendatangkan kekehan dari changmin, dan yooshu couple yang sedari tadi sibuk membengkap mulut sendiri agar tawa mereka tidak meledak. Yunho memberikan mereka deatglear dan segera saja ketiganya dengan sangat terpaksa kembali menutup mulut mereka.

Changmin berdeham singkat untuk meredam tawanya atau dia akan bernasib menjadi potongan daging.

"Kaulah yang selalu memaksaku babbo," seru Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang selalu berteriak, ahhh Yuniie...deper, harder." tutur Yunho sambil menirukan mimik wajah Jaejoong.

Segera saja wajah Jaejoong memerah hingga ketelinga.

Namja cantik itu mendesis marah dan kemudian melemparkan sendok kearah kekasihnya. "Tidak ada jatah malam ini untukmu."

Yunho menghindar dengan merundukkan tubuhnya kebawah meja. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memohon pada akhirnya."

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesali kalimat yang sudah kau ucapkan." ucap Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Jung Jaejoong."

"Ooh, tentu aku bisa." tuturnya sambil sekali lagi memotret wajah Yunho yang sedang dalam mode kesal hingga mendatangkan teriakan penuh kekesalan dari namja bermata musang.

"Yaa, hentikan itu."

Yunho segera berlari mengitari meja dengan Jaejoong yang kurang sigap menyelamatkan diri dan harus berakhir dengan tertangkap karena Yunho berhasil mencekal lengannya sebelum dia sempat melangkah keluar ruangan.

Terjadilah aksi saling tarik menarik diantara keduanya.

"Berikan padaku!" paksa Yunho sambil berusa menarik kamera mahal itu dari cengkraman Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau."

"Aku bilang berikan."

"Tidak akan pernah." Jaejoong tetap berkeras.

Ketiga orang didalam ruangan itu hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh sambil tetap memperhatikan keduanya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan yang satu sibuk mempertahankan sedang yang satu juga tetap tidak mau mengalah tanpa mengucapkan apapun hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang masih berargumentasi.

Saling tarik, saling dorong. Karena walau bagaimanapun pada dasarnya Yunho tetap lah jauh lebih kuat dari Jaejoong, maka namja itu berhasil memenangkan perseteruan 'ayo tarik kamera sialan' dari tangan kekasihnya tetapi karena terlalu bersemangat saat menarik, tanpa sengaja benda itu terlepas dari genggamannya tangannya dan kemudian melayang diudara.

Dan Brukkk...

Semua orang membeku ketika terdengar suara benda pecah belah dilantai.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kesepuluh jemarinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit, namja itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam sambil berusaha menstabilkan aliran emosi yang mulai menguasai dirinya.

"J-jae, mi...mianhae," ucap Yunho terbata-bata.

Dia tau kekasihnya pasti sangat marah saat ini.

Sejurus kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari namja yang masih menunudukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang menganak sungai dikedua pipinya.

"Jae,"

Tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya, Jaejoong berjalan cepat kearah kamar mereka dan kemudian membanting pintu berpelitur mewah itu kekuatan penuh.

Changmin menoleh menatap kearah Kakak sepupunya mereka yang masih memperhatikan pintu dimana tubuh kekasihnya menghilang. "Hyung, sepertinya Jae eomma marah sekali."

Yunho menutup perlahan pintu yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tumpukan bantal dengan bahu bergetar.

Perlahan Yunho meletakkan kamera yang telah rusak dibeberapa bagian itu disamping Jaejoong dan kemudian ikut berbaring sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, membawa namja itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal harus merusak kameramu." ucapnya tulus sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Karena ketiadaan respon dari kekasihnya, Yunho dengan paksa membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingg berhadapan dengan tubuhnya lalu tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan ciuman dibibir merah yang selalu berhasil menggodanya, melumat kasar hingga mendatangkan lenguhan tertahan dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka kedua doe eyesnya ketika dirasakannya helaan napas teratur dari namja yang berada disampingnya. Menggeser perlahan lengan kekar yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun sambil menyibak selimut dan kemudian meraih kamera yang telah patah akibat pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Yunho tadi malam.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, tetapi otaknya sudah terlalu siaga untuk membalas apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan padanya.

Jemari-jemari putih nan lentik itu berkerja dengan lincah mengutak-atik tubuh kamera.

Namja itu terkikik pelan sambil mengeluarkan memory external yang masih menyimpan foto memalukan Yunho saat berada dikamar mandi.

Seulan senyuman menawan yang lebih tepat disebut seringai terukir diwajah cantiknya ketika tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kamera lain yang sengaja dia sembunyikan dilaci bawah meja nakas tanpa Yunho pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh, dekat dengan tubuh Yunho yang tertidur dengan posisi berbaring dan telanjang bulat karena dirinya telah menyingkirkan satu-satunya penutup terakhir tubuh namja yang telah remi menjadi kekasihnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu itu paska aksi panah kegiatan malam mereka lengkap dengan lelehan cairan putih yang mulai mengering dibeberapa bagian termasuk perut dan dada Yunho yang terukir sempurna.

"Kekasihku memang sexy." pikir Jaejoong nista sambil terkikik dan kemudian mulai membidik.

Selimut tebal yang teronggok begitu saja menjadi saksi dari aksi kejahatan pemiliknya pada sang kekasih malam itu.

.

.

.

Jemari Yunho bergerak untuk meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya ketika benda elektronik mahal itu berdering kencang menggangguk ketenangan dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa memperhatikan _caller id_ yang tertera dilayar, Yunho menekan tombol jawab.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Baby, kau harus lihat wallpaper yang telah kupasang diponselmu." terdengar suara Jaejoong dari sebereng sana.

Kening Yunho berkerut ketika Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan pembicaraan tiba-tiba dan kemudian melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya.

Kedua matanya melotot menyaksikan wallpaper yang terpajang sebagai layar utama diponselnya.

"Jung Jaejoong,"

teriakan menggelegar Yunho menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan hingga burung-burung yang bertengger nyaman diatas dahan pohon berterbangan menjauh.

Sementara diseberang sana, didalam sebuah mobil mewah yang melaju membelah kepadatan pagi kota Seoul, Jaejoong sedang terkekeh membayangkana reaksi wajah Yunho ketika menemukan foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang buang air didalam kamar mandi terpajang sebagai layar utama ponsel.

FIN.

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**


End file.
